


Christmases When You Were Mine

by justtheaveragefangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Some angst, but everythings ok in the end, post season four break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: Christmas fluff and angst. Takes place during "Glee, Actually," with a few minor changes.
Loosely based off Taylor Swift's song Christmases When You Were Mine





	

“No,” Kurt said upon seeing the little green leaves hanging from the ceiling, “Please take down the mistletoe.”

Rachel, having realized her error, looked terrified. “I’m sorry,” she said, almost silently and took it down. In an attempt to change the subject, she said, “I’m not going to be here at Christmas. I’m going back to Lima to celebrate Hanukkah with my dads, so you’ll be alone.”

“Not really,” he said, “My dad is coming to town, just got word today.”

“Oh, okay.” She walked to the kitchen, trying not to let Kurt know how worried she was.

\---

“Mr. Hummel, I’m worried about Kurt,” Rachel said when she arrived at his house, “I know you’re going into town to see him, but I don’t think it will be enough.”

“Rachel,” he replied, “I know he’s not in a good place. I was speaking with Blaine the other day, he’s been worried since Kurt called him on Thanksgiving.”

“He did?”

“Yes, right before the New Directions went on, but what’s important about that is Blaine and I are working something to hopefully make him happy.”

“What is it,” curiosity never leaving Rachel.

“It’s his Christmas present this year. That’s all I can tell you.”

Needless to say, Rachel left a little confused.

\---

“Just go to this address to get your present,” Burt told Kurt, “If you don’t like it, you can return it.”

Kurt was a little confused, but nonetheless, he went to the address that had been haphazardly scribbled on the paper. It was long walk (he could have gotten a cab, but he doesn’t really have money) that was filled completely with wondering what his present could possibly be. A major shocker came when Kurt got there and he didn’t see any sort of package.

A bigger shock yet, came when he heard a voice say, “Package for Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt had one thought running through his head as turned to see Blaine and made his way over: Best Christmas present ever.

\---

After dinner had past, and Burt went to bed, Kurt and Blaine finally had time to talk.

“So,” Kurt said to break the silence, “NYADA?” He couldn’t think of anything else to say.

Blaine got a terrified look in his eyes, “If it bothers you, I won’t go, but I’ve already applied, but I’ve also applied to other places, so it isn’t my only option, and I was planning on asking you beforehand, but the deadline was arriving and you weren’t talking to me, so--”

Blaine was cut off by Kurt laughing. “I’m not upset, Blaine. I actually think it’s a good idea.”

“Really? You do?”

“Yeah, I mean, you’re a great singer, great actor, great dancer. A school like NYADA is perfect for you,” this was a very half-hearted answer, but Kurt didn’t think Blaine would notice.

Kut was incorrect, for Blaine promptly said, “What’s wrong?”

“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and broke out his trademark skeptic look, “You and I both know that’s not true.”

“I’m not sad or anything,” Kurt said very fast, waving his hands around, “But I’m evaluating everything.”

“I’m not quite sure I understand.”

Kurt sighed and sat down on the couch next to Blaine. “At this time last year, everything was great. I honestly thought I had everything and it was impossible for anything to possibly get better, because everything was amazing.” Kurt paused when Blaine blushed, smiling a little. He thought out everything he was going to say, “And then, a few months ago, I thought I had lost everything. I mean, I’m over it now,” he added quickly when he saw the look of regret in Blaine’s eyes, “You’ve been forgiven, we wouldn’t be having this conversation otherwise. Anyway, like I said, I guess I just didn’t think Christmas this year would be as happy.”

Blaine seemed to be holding his breath, “And?”

“And I was wrong.”

The two sat in silence. Blaine was trying to decode what Kurt had just told him. Kurt was waiting for Blaine to figure it out. After waiting for more than a minute, Kurt decided to go to bed. He was almost to his room when he felt Blaine grab his wrist.

“I’m an idiot,” he started off well, “Explain to me what you were you were trying to say as simple as possible. Please.”

“Blaine,” Kurt said, “It’s very late. Very, very late. What I’m about to do is to be charted under sleep deprivation and stupidity, and will never be acted upon.”

“Kurt, what are you--”

Kurt kissed him before he was able to finish his sentence. Unfortunately for Blaine, before he could even think about what was happening, Kurt pulled away and went to his room.

Blaine stood in the spot in a stunned silence for a few minutes, processing. When it finally dawned on him that, yes, the kiss was real, he said, “What the hell, Kurt,” the question was rhetorical.

Blaine was a few footsteps away from Kurt’s room, when Kurt emerged. He put up his hand and said, “Not to be acted upon.”

“Then, why--”

Kurt shrugged, “I guess I just enjoyed Christmas more when you were mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Major sidebar, but I had written this out in a notebook before posting it. My handwriting is so awful I didn't when the beginning of a sentence was supposed to be and the end was supposed to be. If I can't read my own handwriting, I should work on making it more clear.


End file.
